


Naruto: An Interview

by Pinlie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Multi, Radio, Radio Interview, Unrepentant crack, general silliness, inspired by naruto's English voice actor, radio show, who is a lovely and hilarious woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinlie/pseuds/Pinlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a big celebrity now. And with celebrity status comes new challenges,  like interviews,  fangirls, and Being A Role Model.  </p><p>...<br/>Naruto is pretty sure that he did not sign up for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: An Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely Maile (pronounced Miley) Flanagan who, at GRCC, when asked who Naruto should date, Hinata or Sakura, answered, with great vigor, "SASUKE! I think Naruto and Sasuke should run away and create a family together. It'd be beautiful." Bless you, Maile, you made my day.  
> This is crack and I'm bad at updating my works. If you like it though, please let me know!  
> ~~~  
> For anyone wondering about my Sherlock and Hobbit fanfics, they aren't abandoned (though it's been a LONG time). In fact, I've nearly finished re-writing the Sherlock fics! (But really, I am SO sorry)

"So, Naruto. You're a pretty big celebrity nowadays..."

"Believe it! Hah, just kidding. I'm kidding, reporter-san! No need to glare! But a-n-y-ways... Yeah, I guess I am. I dunno how it happened honestly. It feels like just yesterday I was the trouble-making village outcast and now suddenly I'm this big-shot ninja hero that everyone wants to talk to. It's really weird," Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"What has been the most difficult thing for you to adjust to?"

"The fangirls," he immediately replied, "Definitely the fangirls. I didn't expect them and, lemme be honest with ya, they terrify me. Hinata really helps me out though; she keeps them off my back whenever I get annoyed enough to ask for her help... though I don't really wanna know how she does it," Naruto shivered a little, glancing around surreptitiously, then continued, "And Sasuke sometimes lets me hide out at his place, if I haven't been super-annoying lately..." 

"Speaking of fangirls, I'm sure many of our viewers are curious. Are you dating anyone?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, no. I'm still singing the ol' single jingle."

"Would you consider dating a fan?"

"Uh... I dunno. Maybe if they were awesome enough..."

"How about a friend?"

"Uh, eheh," he blushed,  rubbing his nose awkwardly. "Depends on the friend, I guess.."

"Oh really?"

"Eh... hey, reporter-san, I don't like that look in your eyes..."

"Hinata or Sakura? Which would you rather date?"

"Sasuke-teme for sure. Hinata... Well, I think she might hate me honestly. She always avoids me and never looks me in the eye. Sasuke-teme says he hates me too, but I don't care if he suffers! That bastard deserves it!"

"Ehm... Naruto-san..."

"Yeah?"

"I said Hinata or Sakura, not Sasuke..."

"Eh....? Wait- EHHHHHHHHH?!"


End file.
